1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with electrical cover-up equipment used by linemen to temporarily cover energized lines and/or equipment. More particularly, it is concerned with improved covers of this type which provide a safe, virtually complete cover for an energized conductor and are resistant to impact-induced dislocation. The covers of the invention are further characterized by provision of threaded inserts molded therein which extend only through the outer surface of the cover, to thereby further enhance the insulative function thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Specialized temporary cover-up devices for use by linemen when working in the proximity of energized electrical equipment are common. A number of patents describe particular types of such equipment, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,835,238, 2,927,146 and 3,922,476.
A primary concern in connection with insulative cover-up equipment is that it surround, as completely as possible, the equipment in question. Furthermore, in order to maximize the safety aspect, the equipment should be resistant to accidental dislodgement or removal thereof from the equipment being covered. That is to say, a lineman working in the vicinity of temporarily covered, energized electrical equipment must be safe from the hazards of electrical shock even if the cover should be accidentally touched or jostled.
In many types of insulative covers it is a common practice to provide manipulative handles secured to the cover to facilitate positioning thereof on a line or other equipment. The practice in the past has been to secure the manipulative handle by means of metallic rivets or threaded members which extend completely through the insulative wall of the cover. Although such rivets are normally placed as far as possible from the energized electrical equipment being covered, the danger nonetheless remains that such metallic members will accidentally come into contact with the electrical equipment.